


Love Each Other No Matter What

by ajaxthexe



Series: One Shot [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Picky, Sicknesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxthexe/pseuds/ajaxthexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all love each other, even when one is picky and sick or has a small patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Each Other No Matter What

The Gents rarely got sick,even then, Jack was usually the one to look over who was ever sick at the time. But of course the one time Jack was gone, Ryan got sick! An awful flu that had him throwing up every hour or so.

It all started a night after Jack had gone to Australia with his good friend, Caiti. Ryan and Geoff had been lying in bed when the blonde has gotten out of bed and ran into the bathroom, throwing up everything he had for supper. Geoff had woken up and got Ryan to lay down, giving him a glass of water, before calling Jack.

"Stop worrying, he'll be fine," Jack had reassured his frantic boyfriend, "Luckily it's Sunday there so don't worry about going into work!" Geoff had sighed and hung up after saying good bye to the bearded man. He'll be fine! Ryan's not very picky.

But boy was he wrong, Ryan was more picky then Gavin when he's sick and Geoff should now. When he had lived with Griffen, her daughter, Millie, and had taken in Gavin, she would always make him be the one to look after the rarely sick Brit. 

Ryan would complain he was cold so Geoff would grab him some blankets. Then he would complain he was to hot so Geoff took away some blankets. It went on like this for a few more minutes until Geoff silenced him with a cold glare. Then the sick man was thirsty, making Geoff grab him another glass of water, bit as soon as Geoff went to hand it to Ryan, he said he wanted ginger ale. Sighing, Geoff had walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the glass of ginger ale. But as soon as he got back, Ryan wanted water again!

The things Geoff tried to please his sick boyfriend kept the man up all night. Finally Ryan had fallen asleep, letting Geoff lay down next to him. Soon the tired mans eyes slowly closed, letting him sleep.

"Geoff!" Ryan said waking up his sleeping boyfriend,"I had an um... accident!" Geoff groaned and opened his eyes, seeing vomit covering the floor. "Sorry?" 

"It's fine," Geoff sighed and got up, "Just try and sleep," he leaned over and planted a kiss on Ryan's sweat matted forehead and went to get the mop. On his way out, he grabbed the full vomit bucket. 

Geoff grumbled to himself as he washed out the bucket and grabbed the mop, walking back up to the room. He placed the bucket next to his now sleeping boyfriend and started mopping the floor. As he finished, he glanced over at the clock. 6:30 am! The grumbling started up again as he stalked out of the room and threw the mop out into the front yard, thinking he'll deal with it later. 

He collapsed on the bed, instantly falling asleep as the sun started to rise, shinning into the room. 

"Geoff! Can you close the curtain?!" Ryan asked, waking him up again. Geoff just ignored him. "Geoff?! GEOFF!!!" With that, Geoff was shoved off the bed, landing on the ground with a thump.

Scrambling to his feat, he yelled, "The fuck was that for!" Ryan just stared at him pouting.  
"You weren't listening to me!" He whined. Geoff glared at him, Ryan's icy blue eyes just stared back at him.

"Fuck. You," Geoff muttered, closing the curtain and stomping out of the room, ignoring Ryan's calls of 'Geoff!' The man collapsed on the coach, running his hand threw his messy dark brown hair. Sighing, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

***

Ryan started at where Geoff had stomped out with a pout. Huffing, he slowly got out of bed on shaky legs and stumbled towards the living room, a blue blanket around his shoulders. He found his missing boyfriend passed out on the couch. With a smirk now plastered on his pale face, Ryan curled up into Geoffs side, throwing the blanket over them, falling asleep instantly.

***

Jack walked into his surprisingly quite home. He knew how picky and annoying Ryan can be when he's sick and how little patience Geoff can have. But when he walked into the living room to find his 2 boyfriends asleep and cuddling on the couch, he couldn't help but. Dropping his bags on the ground, Jack picked up Ryan and shook Geoff lightly. 

"Hey," Jack whispered as Geoff slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Geoff whispered back, standing up and following Jack as the ginger carried their sick boyfriend to their room.

"Caiti heard Ryan had the flu and said I could go home early," Jack whispered, laying Ryan down on the bed, "Now get some sleep," Geoff laid down on the bed and pulled Jack with him. Jack chuckled and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Geoffs waist, Geoff doing the same too Ryan.

Even thought they are all awful when their sick, they still love each other no matter how low their patience is.


End file.
